Mi sueño eres tu SSXLE
by Meg90
Summary: Lily Potter ha sobrevivido junto a su hijo de un año al Ataque de Voldemort. Joven , viuda y sola tendrá que enfrentarse a esa realidad con un bebe a su cargo, sabiendo que le debe la vida a su amigo de la Infancia Severus Snape. Ahora deben aprender de los errores pasados ¿se permitirán los dos corazones solitarios unirse para enfrentar lo que les depare el futuro?...
1. prólogo

**Los personajes de esta historia NO me perteneces, son obra de JK Rowling. Si fueran míos la historia original habría sido como a continuación. **

**Deseo que os guste, porque estoy muy ilusionada escribiendo esto sobre Snape. Creo que es la historia que el realmente merece. **

* * *

**Prólogo **

**Agosto de 1975**

La brisa era suave aquella mañana de finales de verano. El sonido de las ramas de sauce al mecerse era como música. Y la suavidad del césped hacía que estar tumbado allí en aquel rincón privado junto al río fuera una delicia.

Sabía que ella descansaba a su lado. Podía imaginar su silueta delicada, el tierno césped acariciando su piel blanca como la nieve. Y el pecho elevándose levemente con sus respiraciones.

Entreabrió los ojos para poder verla. "Es Preciosa" pensó.

- hace un día tan fantástico que no querría que terminara nunca- susurró ella haciéndole estremecerse. Él tampoco quería que se terminara. Estar allí a su lado, compartir el tiempo libre. No deseaba nada más que eso. Vivía el resto del año soñando con esos momentos dulces en los que sólo importaban ellos dos.

-¿Severus? - Ella abrió los ojos y se irguió ligeramente para ver por qué el no contestaba.

- lo siento, estaba pensando- la voz de él sonó a camino entre la agudeza infantil y la ronquera por el cambio de la pubertad.

- pensé que te habías dormido. Debí suponer que siempre estas pensando. –se había incorporado sobre su codo y le miraba sonriente.

"absolutamente preciosa" Sus labios llenos se curvaban en una inocente sonrisa las pequeñas pecas cubrían con gracia su nariz recta y los ojos almendrados; verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas estaban rodeados por largas pestañas que abanicaban sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor. Pero era su pelo, Rojo como cobre derramado en finas hebras sobre sus delicados hombros, lo que arrebataba el sentido a sus pensamientos. Y El sol arrancaba destellos de él que deslumbraban sus sentidos.

- La pena es que pronto va a terminarse.

- aún quedan un par de semanas Lily, no seas agonías.

- Si, pero con mis padres planeando la visita a Londres para comprar los materiales, parecen dos semanas muy cortas.

Desde el punto de vista de Severus el verano en si era demasiado corto en comparación con todo el año entero esperando al verano siguiente. Y tenerla sólo para él.

- tendremos que aprovecharlas al máximo.

- este año será diferente, ya casi somos los mayores. Tendremos que esforzarnos por ser muy buenos y conseguir ser premio anual.

- seguro que tú consigues el voto de Shulgron, así que juegas con ventaja- comentó Snape apartando los mechones rebeldes de pelo negro que caían sobre su rostro juvenil.

- bueno estaremos empatados. Se que el de defensa contra las artes oscuras es tuyo. – Lily se sentó y cruzando las rodillas mientras le miraba quitar pétalos a una margarita. – estará bien competir contigo.

- Si será un reto enorme para mí.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- está claro que eres Mis popularidad. – los ojos oscuros de Severus la recorrieron con codicia.

- Sev no empieces otra vez con eso. Sabes que no es verdad.

- si que lo es, oí a Miclent Aldridge comentarlo. Hasta ese tonto de Potter…

- Sev… No empecemos nuevamente. Siempre es el mismo tema James Potter y sus amigos. No crees que ya deberíais crecer.

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

- Le defiendes siempre Lily.

- ¡No!- ella se retiró el pelo detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo-!El… es un arrogante y presuntuoso y un… gamberro y… y…!

- Y Le gustas.- Gruñó el. Vio las mejillas de Lily teñirse de rojo a pesar del frescor de la sombra del sauce. Apartó la mirada enfurruñado.

- Ya te he explicado que….no necesito que… me adviertas sobre Potter. Se muy bien la clase de personaje que es. Y sólo hablar de él…me revuelve.- las mejillas de ella estaban aún más sonrojadas que antes. Y parecía que su locuacidad desaparecía a cada palabra. Sin embargo sus palabras parecían haber aplacada a Snape que se recostó contra la corteza del Árbol. Deshojando otra margarita.

- Severus

- ¿Humm…?

- Dime que intentarás encontrar amigos menos malvados que los que tienes ahora. –el levantó sus ojos negros que la evaluaron con calma.

- lo intentaré- murmuró suavemente, dejando que el viento llevara sus palabras.

* * *

**Octubre de 1981**

Era una noche fría para ser octubre. Fría y Oscura, tanto como los días que corrían. El señor tenebroso Imponía su ley y el ministerio estaba en su poder. La ley era corrupta, y el peligro perseguía a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la comunidad mágica, sin importar el origen familiar. El castillo de Hogwarts, se erguía con orgullo en la fría neblina de la noche, proclamando su libertad de aquel tirano. Había conseguido aguantar y proteger a los jóvenes que permanecían entre sus paredes, de la maldad que se vivía en el mundo mágico.

Unos pasos rápidos y torpes, rompieron el silencio de los pasillos. Una voz áspera resonó en las paredes de piedra y la gárgola se movió dejando paso a la delgada figura oscura que se adentró a la escalera de caracol que llevaba al despacho del director. Su respiración se oía entrecortada. Sus manos dejaban rastros de sangre allí donde se apoyaba, para inspirar una vez mas, apretar los dientes por el dolor lacerante y continuar subiendo. No podía pararse.

AL final de la escalera la figura oscura se apoyó contra la pesada puerta de madera y empujó con fuerza. La madera cedió y se abrió mostrando el imponente interior del despacho.

Un hombre de pelo Plateado con gafas de media luna de figura Alta e imponente se volvió para mirar la puerta. Albus Dumbledore frunció las cejas en un gesto interrogante al ver que la puerta se abría y que el hombre que entraba en el despachó caía de rodillas jadeando por el esfuerzo.

- ¡Severus!

El director se aproximó a él comprobando para su horror que el joven Severus Snape sangraba profusamente de varias heridas. Y jadeaba como un animal agónico intentado respirar. Alzó sus ojos oscuros húmedos e implorantes. Pudo apreciar los morados en su piel más pálida de lo normal. La sangre de la nariz y las grietas en los labios.

- Por favor… él va a… Matarla. Ayúdelos…

- ¿De que esta hablando? Severus, necesitas que Poppy te vea. Debemos ir a la enf…

- ¡NO! No hay tiempo. El sabe donde se esconden.

- esto se lo ha hecho Voldemort.

- No importa. Se lo dijo… el maldito Pettigrew le dijo dónde estaba. Tiene que ayudarla…- la voz del hombre se quebró. – Salve a Lily…

Dumbledore se Irguió en toda su altura y se volvió hacia la chimenea.

Cuando el director se desapareció Snape quedó sólo y aturdido en el frío suelo de piedra. La sangre manchaba todo en un charco a su alrededor. Tenía frío. Un frío atroz que nacía dentro. Si ella moría. Si no podía salvarla. Él no podría vivir.

**...**

Cuando Dumbledore se apareció en Godric's Hollow, La calle estaba en silencio. Un silencio extraño que envolvía todo a su alrededor. La espesa niebla no dejaba ver nada a dos pasos frente a él. Levantó su mano y el apagador de plata robó una a una las luces de la calle dejando aún más en penumbra la calle de casitas y sus jardines. Después pronunció el hechizo de _lumus_ y su varita parpadeó con luz tenue iluminando el camino hacia la casa de los Potter haciendo que el lugar parecira fantasmagórico.

La valla del jardín estaba rota. Y la puerta de entrada tampoco opuso resistencia a su entrada. Dentro de la casa hacía aún más frío que fuera. Podía ver el vaho de su respiración. El suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies. Pero no se escuchaba nada dentro de la casa. Se adentró más en el pasillo alerta por lo que pudiera pasar. Voldemort podía estar allí y podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

Empujó la puerta del salón y no vio nada, continuó por el pasillo escuchando sólo el susurro de su capa. Se detuvo un segundo. Y contuvo la respiración. Se escuchaban leves gemidos al final del pasillo. Avanzó sigilosamente y giró la esquina. La varita iluminó las paredes empapeladas, el color oscuro de la madera del suelo y encontró ante sus ojos una escena que no esperaba ver. El cuerpo inerte sin vida de James Potter estaba a sus pies. Dio un paso más y alzó la varita para que iluminara más lejos.

Junto a él encontró la figura de Lily Potter, a su lado, con los ojos empapados por las lágrimas y el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo de un año, Harry, entre sus brazos. Estrechándolo con fuerza.

- Lily… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Profesor Dumbledore, Ha matado a James. Le ha matado- más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Lily y sus sollozos y gemidos despertaron al bebe que lloriqueó en su hombro.

- ¿dónde esta?

- No lo se. Intentó Matarnos a Harry y a mí, pero desapareció. Creí que había matado a mi bebe. La maldición Nos dio de lleno.

Dumbledore se acercó más a ella suavemente y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿cómo que os dio?

Ella contuvo los hipidos del llanto y le mostró al bebe. El niño tenía los mismos ojos que Lily Y chupaba con ansia el puño de su mano también sus ojos estaban húmedos y sujetaba con fuerza la camiseta de su madre, Con miedo a soltarse de ella. LA mirada de Dumbledore se detuvo en la frente del pequeño. Había una marca roja en ella. Comenzaba en el nacimiento del pelo y recorría parte de la frente. Su mano se levantó levemente para acariciar la piel del bebé. La maldición de Voldemort se había vuelto en su contra. Aquello era magia Antigua. El bebé y su madre habían salvado al mundo mágico de Voldemort.

- ¿tu te encuentras bien Lily?

Ella asintió mientras atraía a su hijo una vez más contra su pecho.

Un estruendo ensordecedor rompió la tranquilidad de la noche. Y aumentó más y más convirtiéndose en un rugido que hizo llorar al bebé. Dumbledore se levantó varita en mano dispuesto a proteger a la madre y a su hijo cuando el ruido se silenció. Unos pasos rápidos corrieron por la casa y una figura giró en la curva del pasillo.

- ¡Protego!- el hechizo de Dumbledore creó un escudo transparente que hizo rebotar hacia atrás al intruso.

Un gruñido de dolor brotó de los labios del joven Sirius Black que pálido y con el pelo desgreñado alzaba su varita para defenderse.

- Sirius Black. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Profesor Dumbledore yo… ¡OH dios mío James! ¡Lily! El joven mago se acercó a la muchacha en el suelo y la arropó con fuerza entre sus musculosos brazos. ¿Qué le ocurre a James? ¿El esta…? No puede…

- lo siento señor Black.

Sirius contempló en el suelo la figura de su mejor amigo. Su compañero de Armas, De juegos, de gamberradas, el padre de su ahijado. Sintió temblar a Lily entre sus brazos y el sollozo de la mujer en su pecho. La rodeó despacio y acarició la espesa mata de pelo cobrizo. Parpadeando para contener las lagrimas de dolor que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- No creo que sea sensato estar aquí.- explicó Dumbledore analizando la situación. – debemos ir a un lugar más seguro para Lily y el bebé. No sabemos cómo va a acabar esto.

-¿Voldemort puede volver?- preguntó Sirius levantándose con cuidado y ayudando a Lily a ponerse en pie.

- Voldemort ha desaparecido. Por el momento. Pero hasta que la situación esté controlada. Será lo mejor.

El Joven Black asintió con la cabeza y rodeó protectoramente a Lily llevándola hacia la salida.

- No quiero dejar a James.

- Lily- él… ya no está. Y tú tienes que protegerte y proteger a tu hijo. – ella lloraba sin consuelo. Pero asintió. Su hijo. Era lo más importante para ella. Lo único que le quedaba de James Potter.

Las manos de Sirius la montaron en una enorme moto aparcada en el jardín de la casa. Se apartó el pelo de la cara nervioso y se volvió al profesor Dumbledore para hablar sin que ella les escuchara.

- Pettigrew les ha traicionado. Él era el guardián secreto. Jamás debí permitirlo. James…james estaría vivo si no fuera por mi culpa… Ese maldito gusano… Debería matarle. – la furia empaño sus palabras y agitó su respiración.

- Sirius. Es suficiente. Llévate a Lily a Hogwarts. Pide ayuda a Poppy que vea a ella y al niño y cuéntale todo a McGonagall. Yo volveré cuando sepa que ha pasado aquí.

El joven asintió confundido y volvió donde estaba Lily montó en la enorme moto y arrancó produciendo de nuevo aquel enorme estruendo y quebrando la tranquila noche. La moto se alzó en el cielo oscuro sin estrellas y desapareció entre la bruma.

**...**

Lily se irguió en la cama horas más tarde y contempló en el cesto a su hijo Harry. No había cunas en Hogwarts y habían salido tan rápido de la casa que no había tenido tiempo para recoger nada. Así que Harry había tenido que dormir en un cesto preparado con sábanas para que fuera mullido. Sirius descansaba en otra de las camas de la habitación de Hogwarts vacía que les habían prestado. La señora Pomfery habría preferido que se quedaran con ella en la enfermería, pero Lily no quería estar allí. Prefería la intimidad de una habitación que McGonagall les proporcionó para poder descansar. Pero haber regresado a Hogwarts era doloroso. Allí había pasado los años más felices de su vida. Había conocido a James. El hombre que le había dado a su precioso Hijo. Y ahora, el ya no estaba para verle crecer. Para ver lo que su pequeño Harry sería de mayor. A quien se parecería más. Si era bueno en Quidditch, o en aritmancia. Sus hombros se sacudieron por el llanto contenido, cubrió sus labios con la mano para no hacer ruido y las lágrimas saladas corrieron por sus mejillas y empañaron su mirada. Desde el ventanal de la habitación se veía el lago, oscuro como una mancha negra en el césped. Sin estrellas reflejándose en el . La bruma lo cubría y lo hacía más siniestro aún. Tenía tantos buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar… Y sin embargo aquella noche todo le parecía tan negro como las aguas de ese lago.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse levemente. La silueta de Dumbledore se recortó por la luz de la luna en la entrada. Lily miró a su hijo dormido y a Sirius descansando en la cama del fondo. Secó con cuidado las lágrimas y salió con sigilo al pasillo para hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿cómo se encuentra?

Ella se encogió de hombros incapaz de hablar. El nudo que tenía en la garganta oprimía también su pecho. Abrió la boca para respirar y no pudo contener el llanto desconsolado. La mano de Dumbledore acarició con suavidad su pelo y la dejó desahogarse. Era muy joven. Con sus a penas veinte años y un niño pequeño se había quedad viuda y sola en el mundo.

Ella pareció calmarse al cabo de unos minutos. Respirando temblorosa. Intentando que sus pensamientos se reorganizaran a pesar del dolor que sentía por dentro como quemazón.

- Quizás debería descansar. Solo quería saber como se encontraba.

- ¿se sabe algo de… El señor tenebroso?- su voz sonó tomada, mientras sorbía la nariz y secaba las lagrimas rebeldes.

- él se ha ido.

- ¿cómo?

- Algún tipo de magia antigua ha conseguido que Voldemort desparezca. El amor por tu Hijo Lily os ha protegido de él. Y ha servido de escudo para que la maldición rebotase y acabara con el.

- ¿se ha acabado?

- si Querida. Es el final después de once largos años.

Ella apoyó la frene en el frío cristal y el vaho de su respiración empañó la mitad de la ventana.

- A James le habría gustado eso.- susurró

- A él y a todos los que desgraciadamente han dado su vida por esto.

Ella asintió y se rodeó con los brazos para calmar el frío.

- Lily…Se que ahora todo te parecerá terrible, pero debes seguir con tu vida. Ahora, será una vida segura para tu hijo. Será un gran mago.

Ella asintió nuevamente sobrecogida por el dolor.

- ¿Qué se sabe de Pettigrew?

- Huyó. Pero le encontrarán y será juzgado. Al igual que todos los que han estado del lado de él. Pronto serán juzgados.

- Sirius estaba tan furioso... Tenía miedo de que cometiera alguna locura. Creo que la señora Pomfrey le ha incluido algo en su bebida caliente para tranquilizarle. Esta tan dormido que ni se ha movido.

- será lo mejor. Lo último que necesita es una venganza y acabar tan mal como lo hará la mayoría de su familia. - Ella suspiró. Se sentía agotada. – será mejor que descanse. Lo necesitará.

- si, gracias, por llegar a salvarnos profesor.- él aceptó con un gesto su agradecimiento y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Quién fue?

Él hombre se volvió para mirarla. Su figura espigada y frágil. Con el pelo enmarcando sus hermosos rasgos, parecía muy joven. Era muy joven. Joven, dulce y desgraciadamente Viuda. Si hubiera llegado antes…

- ¿Quién fue qué?

- ¿Quién le dijo que tenía que venir a ayudarnos?

- Señora Potter, me temo que eso es… confidencial entre mi confidente y yo. Aún están las cosas revueltas, y no querría demasiados problemas para mi espía.

- le juro que jamás diré una palabra… a nadie.

El hombre la miró a través de sus gafas de media luna. Y esperó para ver la reacción de ella. No se movió, sólo esperaba escuchar lo que quería saber. No debería decírselo sin embargo… ella había dado su palabra

–Severus Snape.

**...**

Minerva Mcgonagall entró en la enfermería ya bien entrada la noche tras comprobar que ninguno de los alumnos se había levantado de la cama ni se había armado alboroto. Las noticias corrían como la pólvora y más aún algo como el fin de Voldemort. Encontró a la señora Pomfrey caminando de un alado a otro ajetreada, haciendo su trabajo y junto a la única cama ocupada Estaba Albus Dumbledore. Mirando al joven postrado en la cama. Se acercó despacio para ver mejor quien era.

- Severus Snape...- sus labios se curvaron en un claro gesto de desaprobación- ¿Qué hace él aquí Albus? Es uno de ellos.

- El señor Snape, ha salvado la Vida de Lily Y Harry y ha estado sirviéndome estos últimos meses como doble espía.

- ¿espía? ¿có-como?

- Vino hace unos meses, a… ofrecerme sus servicios.

- ¿cómo estas seguro que no era doble espía?

- Minerva querida, estoy seguro de que era doble espía. Pues le contaba a Voldemort justo lo que yo quería. Así podía permanecer a su lado. Así hemos evitado que tomara Hogwarts este último año que sus seguidores habían aumentado tanto y su poder tan rápido.

- Cielo santo… ¿Dumbledore estas seguro… de que puedes confiar en el?

Minerva estaba del todo intranquila Albus Dumbledore era un gran mago. Inteligente, hábil con la varita… pero tenía el don de confiar las cosas más importantes a la gente más extraña.

- A día de hoy, le confiaría mi vida. Me ha demostrado una lealtad absoluta. Y una valentía que jamás vi en nadie.

El cuerpo maltrecho de Snape se removió entre las sábanas. Y minerva le miró fijamente. Parecía gravemente herido. Su piel más blanca de lo que era habitual, los labios con sangre seca, los morados en su piel, el sudor empapaba su frente y de vez en cuando escalofríos espasmódicos sacudían su delgado cuerpo y le hacían gemir de dolor aún en la inconsciencia.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

- intentó retrasar a Voldemort para que no llegara a la casa de los Potter. El castigo por desobediencia fue… considerable. No se como escapó con vida para llegar aquí.

- cielo santo, se ensañaron con él. – comentó la Profesora de transformaciones al ver las magulladuras de su cuerpo cuando Poppy le destapó para recolocar las vendas. – ¿saldrá de esta?

- será un milagro pero creo que si. – murmuró poppy. – Y ahora el necesita descansar no que anden pululando por aquí profesor.

- por supuesto Poppy querida. Nos marchábamos ya. Infórmeme de cualquier cambio que haya en Severus. Mañana a primera hora me pasaré por aquí. Ah y… no deje que nadie se entere que él esta aquí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Albus?

- Protegerle de la Justicia por supuesto. No voy a tolerar que le encierren como a un mortifago cualquiera.

* * *

**dudas , ruegos, preguntas, aclaraciones, Sugerencias, críticas, Toooodo lo que sea os lo agradezco que me lo pongais en un review, para mi son de gran apoyo porque me animan a seguir, Porque se si os gusta o no. ^^**

**Contestaré siempre a los review o al menos casi siempre en el siguiente capitulo. como ya sabéis las que hayais leido otra historia. **

**Un beso, y deseo de verdad que os guste. **


	2. Noviembre de 1981

**primero de todo agradeceros de mil formas diferentes la oportunidad que me habéis dado, muchas no os gusta esta pareja y sin embargo habéis leído el capitulo con paciencia y habéis comentado... Vuestro apoyo significa muchísimo para mi especialmente en este primer capitulo donde iba un poco a ciegas y tenía en mi contra que la protagonista no es muy querida. Y quiero que sepáis siempre que lo MAS IMPORTANTE de estas historias sois vosotros mis lectores. :)**

* * *

**Noviembre 1981**

La habitación de la enfermería que habían apartado para él estaba en silencio. Fuera, se veía un día nublado y gris. La lluvia acariciaba los cristales con pequeñas gotas, y el viento agitaba los ventanales de vez en cuando. Severus Snape se incorporó de la cama sintiendo un dolor punzante en sus costillas que le cortó la respiración. Las pesadillas le habían asediado toda la noche. Y los recuerdos dolían tanto como las heridas de la piel.

_*** flashbacks***_

_Un golpe lo tumbó en el suelo_

_-Muy Mal Severus…No se debe contradecir al amo- la voz desquiciada de Bellatrix Lextrange resonaba en las paredes de piedra._

_- Quizás no ha entendido aún el mensaje Bella Querida… ¿que tal si le hacemos entender a la fuerza? ¡Crucio!- Gritó Avery._

_Un latigazo de dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo haciéndole retorcerse como una marioneta sin vida. Mordió con fuerza para no gritar de dolor. No les daría ese placer. No podía permitirse ser Débil. Voldemort iba a por ella. Tenía que aguantar._

_Cuando el dolor cedió una brusca patada en las costillas le hizo quedar boca arriba. Intentó levantarse sin éxito y otro mortifago le golpeó haciendo que sus dientes rechinaran. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, el dolor era intenso todo por igual, veía borroso de un ojo y podía sentir la sangre caliente resbalando por su cara._

_-¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!- gritó nuevamente Bellatrix y el dolor volvió a asediar cada rincon de su cuerpo. Pudo oír una voz tronadora resonando en las paredes. Pero no fue capaz de entender lo que decía hasta que el dolor no cedió._

_-….No dijo que lo matarais!- gritaba Lucius Malfoy-_

_- Contradijo a nuestro señor… merece morir_

_- Vale más que cualquiera de nosotros. Ha engañado a Dumbledore. Bella, ¡compórtatate! O el señor tenebroso te castigará y te apartará de él._

_-¡Mientes! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YO LE AMO! El sabe que le amo… es mi señor…_

_- pues demuéstrale Lealtad. - Luicius se acercó a el y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Todo daba vueltas y más vueltas. No tenía fuerzas casi para hablar._

_- Será mejor que te lleve a casa, Cissy te verá esas heridas._

_- tengo que irme._

_- Severus… No estas en condiciones de…_

_- ¡Suéltame! Agradezco lo que has hecho pero ahora, tengo que irme._

**_* fin del Flashback*_**

Snape parpadeó para olvidar. Alcanzó la carta que tenía en la mesilla de su mesa y la miró detenidamente. Era una vista ministerial con fecha de ese día. Barty Crouch iba a ponerle entre rejas por el resto de la eternidad. Había sido un estúpido. Había apartado de él a Lily con su comportamiento inmaduro juntándose a Mucilber y a todos los demás que le rendían pleitesía a Voldemort. Él les había seguido el juego. Realmente creía que sería importante si se unía a esa gente. Se había sentido parte de Algo. Y había perdido lo que más le importaba en la vida: A Lily.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. La vista sería en un par de horas pero él tardaba en vestirse demasiado por el dolor cada vez que se movía lo más mínimo. Tendría que ir empezando.

Para su sorpresa Albus Dumbledore se presentó cuando se estaba terminando de abrochar los últimos botones del abrigo oscuro. Se paró frente a él y le saludó con una leve sonrisa educada en los labios.

- Buenos días Severus. Espero que haya descansado bien esta noche.

Él Gruñó en respuesta. ¿Cómo podía dormir bien con todo el cuerpo magullado?

- ¿a que ha venido?

- Creo recordar que su Vista Ministerial es Hoy.

- Cree Bien. No necesito que me lo recuerde. Ni que me vigile, no voy a huir.

- en absoluto pensaba eso… me gustaría acompañarte, si me lo permites claro está.

Los ojos oscuros del Severus se cruzaron con la mirada inteligente de Dumbledore. ¿Qué pretendía?

- no necesito compañía ni un hombro sobre el que llorar. Se muy bien lo que he hecho.

- Insisto.

- Haga lo que quiera. Yo me voy ya.

* * *

La entrada al ministerio por la red Flu, fue más lenta de lo que esperaban. Para cuando llegaron. Una gran afluencia de Magos con túnicas oscuras, y ribetes de diferentes colores formaban grupos que charlaban. Todo había sido una fiesta los dos primeros días tras la muerte de Voldemort, pero después. El trabajo de los Aurores del ministerio había sido implacable en la búsqueda de Mortifagos.

El descontrol había sido absoluto.

Desde que había recuperado el conocimiento había leído el profeta todos los días. EL mundo mágico había enloquecido por el brusco giro de los acontecimientos. Al principio la fiesta había sido tan a gran escala que los Muggles notaron que algo raro pasaba. Habían estado a punto de descubrirse. Y después el contraataque de los seguidores de Voldemort, sin cabeza por la caída de su líder. Habían salido a la calle a destajo para cometer atrocidades y locuras jamás imaginadas. Asesinatos, enfrentamientos con varitas a plena luz del día, encantamientos atroces… y una vez el ministerio consiguió un poco de paz, nuevamente fiesta por todo lo alto. Pero Nadie podía culparles. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió les había salvado.

Uno de los hombres que hablaba en un Grupo de magos se les acercó sonriente. Era un hombre corpulento, con el pelo ligeramente entrecano en las patillas y un escandaloso sombrero de hongo verde.

- Albus Dumbledore, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.- el hombre le sonrió afablemente ignorando a Snape.

- Cornelius Fudge, ¿cómo te va? He oído que el departamento de Accidentes y catástrofes mágicas esta muy atareado últimamente.

- Y que lo digas, Jamás en mi vida he tenido tanto trabajo y estrés a este paso mi pelo se volverá blanco del todo en poco tiempo. ¿Vienes a algún juicio?

- si, un hombre de mi edad, necesita estar presente en ciertos actos para enterarse bien de todo. La prensa cansa demasiado mi vista.

- por supuesto. Espero que puedas acudir a mi conferencia sobre la prevención de accidentes mágicos. Será en un par de semanas.

- estaré encantado, ahora, si nos perdonas, el Señor Snape y yo tenemos prisa por llegar a tiempo.

La mirada gris de Fudge se percató de Snape y le miró con desagrado y petulancia. Severus alzó la barbilla magullada y le enfrentó con furia retándole a que dijera algo.

- bien te enviaré un par de invitaciones, siempre está bien ir acompañado a todas partes.

- Un hombre interesante- comentó Dumbledore cuando se alejaron mientras desenvolvía con cuidado un caramelo de limón.

- Un memo sin cerebro diría yo- contestó con voz fría Snape.

El director no dijo nada pero bajo su espesa barba blanca una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Severus siempre tan perceptivo.

La sala donde se celebraba la vista era de piedra sólida. Severus sabía que su juicio sería rápido. Pues había tanta gente a la que juzgar que sería imposible dedicar demasiado tiempo a cada uno. Sería una sangría corta. Leerían sus delitos votarían e iría a Azkaban a pudrirse por el resto de sus días. Pero había merecido la pena, si Lily estaba a salvo, nada más importaba.

Dumbledore le acompañó hasta un banco apartado donde se sentaría hasta esperar que le llamaran y le dejó allí mientras subía las gradas para acomodarse. Olía a humedad en aquel lugar. Las grietas entre las piedras del suelo estaban cubiertas de Moho pero tampoco importaba, seguro que estaba en mejores condiciones que en su nueva celda custodiada por dementores. Contuvo una carcajada amarga. Eso suponiendo que fuera a una celda y que no le condenaran a vivir el resto de su vida sin alma.

La sala se llenó poco a poco de gente. Y los componentes del Wizengamot se colocaron en sus sillas.

Bartemious Crouch el director del departamento de seguridad mágica, y juez del wizengamot, entró en la sala con una túnica negra de mago ondeando tras sus pasos seguros y rápidos. Llevaba el pelo impecablemente peinado con la ralla al medio, y su bigote, perfectamente recto. Los ojos negros penetrantes y perspicaces contemplaron la multitud de gente en la sala.

Subió al estrado desafiante y abrió una carpeta de cuero curtido llena de pergaminos con informes.

- Juicio contra Severus Snape. – su voz atronadora hizo que el silencio reinara en la sala. – que el acusado se acerque para el interrogatorio.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la silla de piedra en el centro de la sala que quedaba justo en frente del Wizengamot y dejaba atrás a todos los curiosos que murmuraban mientras se acercaba al centro. Caminó despacio, intentando que su cojera se notara lo menos posible. No quería dar signos de debilidad. Se sentó al borde de la silla, con la esperanza de que las cadenas no se movieran, sin embargo, estas lo apresaron con fuerza y tuvo que reclinarse en el duro respaldo para que las cadenas no magullaran más su maltrecha piel.

- Severus Snape, se le ha traído ante la junta de la ley Mágica para responder por su actividad como mortífago- la voz de Crouch era seca y el desprecio que había en su mirada mientras recitaba esas palabras era evidente. – se le acusa de Pertenecer a ese grupo y pasar información al Señor tenebroso. Varios testigos afirman que ha sido espía del-que –no- debe-ser-nombrado ¿Niega tales delitos?

Severus mantuvo su mirada fija sin parpadear ¿Qué podía decir? Evidentemente había sido espía para Voldemort. Lo negara o no su destino sería Azkaban.

- No.- respondió secamente pero con voz clara sin titubeos.

- Bien pues se le acusa de…

- Yo tengo algo que añadir a esas acusaciones. – Severus no necesitó girarse para saber que Dumbledore se había levantado y había hecho que el murmullo de la sala creciera de tono. Vio la figura del director a su lado junto a la silla mirándole inteligentemente a través de sus gafas de media luna.

- ¿y bien? – Crouch parecía impaciente. Y miraba con desconfianza a Dumbledore.

- Esta acusación no tiene fundamento. Bien es cierto que el Señor Snape ha sido mortífago en su tiempo, sin embargo… hay matices que aclarar.

- ¿Cuáles son esos…matices?

- él ha sido un doble espía a mi servicio.

El murmullo de la sala aumentó hasta convertirse en un gallinero. Crouch golpeó el estrado con un mazo enorme y vociferó para que hubiera silencio. Un par de mechones cortos del pelo perfectamente peinado se salieron de su lugar.

- Continúe Director.

- Como decía el Señor Snape hace más de un año que me ofreció sus servicios como doble espía y gracias a su capacidad con la oclumancia, podía informarme de las cosas de Voldemort que quería saber. – un escalofrío recorrió la sala cuando utilizó el nombre de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que le ha sido leal?

- he estado informado por todo un año de los movimientos de mortífagos con más claridad que nadie. Eso como comprenderá ha sido una tarea arduo difícil y como se puede apreciar aún hoy- continuó señalando a Snape - la información ha sido conseguida a costa de correr graves riesgos personales. Por ello pido su absolución.

Crouch resopló. Y el murmullo de la sala aumentó nuevamente.

- ¿y pone mortifago en libertad?

- Le aseguro que confío plenamente en él. Le confiaría mi vida ahora mismo. Se la he confiado durante un año. ¿Cree que Hogwarts habría permanecido a salvo de esta terrible guerra con el señor Snape traicionándome?

Crouch se volvió para murmurar con tres personas que tenía detrás de él. Parecían tener una acalorada discusión. Pero al final, con gesto lívido, Asintió y se volvió al acusado.

Snape había permanecido impasible a la defensa de Dumbledore. Jamás habría imaginado eso de él. Pero ahora quedaba saber cuánto peso tenía su figura sobre el tribunal Wizengamot.

- Severus Snape… se le absuelve de todos sus cargos.- aquellas palabras salieron de su boca como si las vomitara- Quedando pendientes de vista si se le relacionara con nuevos hechos de pertenecia a los mortífqagos o con las revueltas ocasionadas tras la caída del –que –no-debe-ser-nombrado.- las cadenas le soltaron- que traigan al siguiente acusado.

Severus se sentía atontado. No podía ser tan fácil. La palabra de Dumbledore y se había librado de una vida en la agonía de vida en Azkaban. La mano del director le tocó con suavidad la espalada para animarle a levantarse.

- Vamos muchacho, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de la enfermería. Poppy se enfadará si se entera que te hago esforzarte demasiado.

* * *

Lily estaba agotada. Acunaba a Harry con ternura para que se quedara dormido. Había sido un día muy duro para ellos. Al entierro de James habían ido multitud de personas. Había tenido que sonreírle a la gente que no quería ver porque le recordaban a su pasado demasiado. Sólo había sido fuerte por Harry y había aguantado estoicamente gracias a la presencia de Sirius y Remus, los mejores amigos de su marido. El bebé gimoteó en sueños y se acurrucó más contra ella.

Sirius la había ofrecido su casa en lo que se hacía a la idea de su nueva vida. Aunque Grimmauld Place era un lugar sombrío que solo ayudaba a que se sintiera peor. Pero ¿cómo no agradecérselo? Se habían portado tan bien con ella… Habían recogido toda su ropa y la del bebe, todas las cosas que necesitaba de la casa e incluso cosas de James que quería guardar para poder recordar. No quería volver a Godric's Hollow había ido esa tarde por última vez para enterrar a su esposo y no volvería jamás.

-¿Lily estas bien?- Sirius apareció en la puerta serio, vestido de negro y con el pelo aún más revuelto de lo que lo llevaba habitualmente.

- claro, todo lo bien que podría estar- susurró ella débilmente.

- ¿aún no se ha dormido? – preguntó mirando a Harry- si quieres yo lo sostengo un tiempo en lo que tomas una ducha y te relajas.

-tranquilo estoy bien. Harry lleva dormido un ratito pero quería estrecharlo un poco más entre mis brazos. Pero tienes razón. Podrías ponerlo en la cuna yo me iré a duchar y prepararé algo de cena para los tres. Remus y tu estaréis hambrientos.

Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo que la entretuviera. Encontró el sitio vacío y no demasiada comida, pero lo suficiente como para preparar algo para aquella noche fría. El Profeta sobre la mesa de la cocina le llamó la atención, había una imagen central que no se veía porque estaba doblado pero se leían las palabras en negrita "**Mortifago Absuelto: Bajo la protección de Albus Dumbledore"** Cogió el periódico y lo estiró. La foto de aspecto serio de Severus Snape Apartaba la mirada como si quisiera evitar ser visto. Lily se llevó la mano a los labios Asustada y angustiada. Había marcas de golpes en sus mejillas, sus labios parecían hinchados y no abría del todo un ojo. Estaba en un estado deplorable. Le habían dado una paliza. Buscó la página con el artículo completo y lo leyó con tranquilidad. El juicio había sido unos días antes del entierro de james. Si ella lo hubiese sabido habría ido Aún no le había dado las gracias por salvarle la vida. Suspiró aliviada al ver que le habían absuelto de todos los cargos.

- Ah… estas leyendo esa noticia. – comentó Sirius con rudeza al verla leyendo el periódico.

- ¿sabías que le habían juzgado y no me lo habías dicho?.

- No pensé que te interesara la vida de un mortífago.

- es…era mi amigo.

- es leal a Voldemort Lily…

- ¿y esto es la prueba de su lealtad?- preguntó la pelirroja con furia mostrando sus heridas

- se lo haría el auror que le pilló. No le juzgo yo también me habría ensañado.

- no hubo auror Sirius. Severus… él era espía para Dumbledore.

- ese viejo chiflado. Siempre buscando el lado bueno de la gente.

- Quizás deberías aprender de él.

Lily salió de la cocina a toda prisa para que Sirius no viera lo afectada que se sentía. Se cerró en su habitación. Dejó salir el aire y no pudo contener las lágrimas y los sollozos. Cubrió la boca con su mano para que no la oyeran llorar. Y se dejó resbalar por la pared sin fuerza. Se sentía cansada y sola con una carga terrible sobre sus hombros. La imagen de Severus magullado volvió a su mente y el sollozo se hizo más intenso. Había arriesgado todo por salvarla a ella y a su familia y eso casi costaba su vida. Y ella le había perdido hacía tiempo… había renunciado a que él cambiara y le había dejado ir poco a poco. Le había echado de su vida y a pesar de todo él había dado todo porque ella estuviera bien. Le necesitaba en aquel momento tanto como respira. Él era su verdadero amigo, Sirius y Remus eran los de James. Pero le había perdido hacía tiempo y no sabía como solucionarlo. No tenía ni a sus padres, ni a su marido, ni a Su mejor amigo. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y estrechó el periódico contra su pecho.

- Severus…

* * *

Snape recogió sus cosas de la mesilla de la enfermería. Estaba cansado de sentirse convaleciente. No tenía ganas de permanecer allí por más tiempo. Las heridas le dolían menos. Al menos las externas. Su corazón aún le costaba latir después de haber visto a Lily aquella mañana en el entierro de James. No se había atrevido a acercarse. Después de todo el tiempo sin hablar. Ella no querría saber de él. Y menos sabiendo que habría leído algo sobre su juicio unos días atrás. Lo mejor había sido su decisión de permanecer apartado sin que nadie le viera. Había mucha gente, pero él sólo podía mirar la figura alta y delgada de Lily, contemplar como los mechones rebeldes de su pelo ondeaban con el viento, y cómo estrechaba con fuerza a su pequeño hijo. Parecía realmente sola y triste a pesar de todos los amigos y compañeros que la rodeaban. Había sentido celos del estúpido Black que la rodeaba protectoramente con su brazo. Por un momento había sentido ganas de ponerse en medio de toda aquella gente y Apartarlos de ella. Ojala sólo le hubiera necesitado a él. Pero era tarde para eso. Esa amistad la habían perdido hacía tiempo. Ya no le necesitaba. Ni se acordaría de él: un maldito mortífago

- Severus, pensé que no te encontraría aquí- la voz risueña de Dumbledore le sacó de sus pensamientos nocivos y se volvió hacia donde estaba él.

- ¿Dónde iba a estar? Poppy Pomfrey es como un perro de caza con sus pacientes.- comentó con acidez.- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

- venia a enseñarte algo que me gustaría que vieras. Acompáñame.

Snape Acompaño a Dumbledore por los tranquilos pasillos de Hogwarts en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de los cuadros que les contemplaban con curiosidad. Con los alumnos en sus clases, pasear por allí era una auténtica delicia. Continuaron su camino por el colegio acercándose a las mazmorras.

Snape esteba tentado a preguntar, pero decidió esperar para ver dónde le llevaba. Dumbledore paró al final de un oscuro pasillo en las mazmorras, cerca de las aulas de pociones y de la entrada de su antigua casa: Slytherin.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

- paciencia muchacho… ¡hydra!-

La pared de piedra maciza se deslizó lentamente, piedra sobre piedra, haciendo que el agujero en la pared aumentara de tamaño hasta quedar como un perfecto arco abovedado. Más allá del arco estaba tan oscuro que no podía verse nada. Dumbledore se encaminó hacia dentro a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba. El mago sacó su encendedor plateado y la luz iluminó todos los candelabros y velas de la estancia. Snape cogió aliento sobrecogido por el lugar. Era una sala con forma de semicírculo. Había una mesa de despacho y un sillón de cuero con todos los artilugios de despacho que podría imaginar, plumas de todos los tamaños, tintas de todos los colores… las paredes redondeadas por la forma de la sala estaban cubiertas por estanterías. Más de la mitad de la pared estaba cubierta e libros, multitud de libros de todos los tamaños. Era una biblioteca privada. Y parte de la pared, la más alejada de la puerta tenía miles de frascos vacíos otros llenos de miles de sustancias. Una pequeña vidriera con cerrojo tenía multitud de botes apretados también en su interior, quizás los que fueran difíciles de encontrar. Y en el extremo, un fogón apagado con un caldero y las herramientas para preparar pociones sobre la mesa de madera desgastada apoyado en un trozo libre de pared.

- esto es…- Dumbledore son le dio tiempo a terminar.

- esto no es todo… se encaminó a una puerta de roble oscuro que había entre las estanterías y la empujó la sala siguiente era más pequeña a penas tenía una mesa redonda pequeña con un frutero y frente a un enorme chimenea un sofá orejero mullido de cuero con mantas suaves cubriendo sus brazos de los colores verde de Slytherin. Había otra pequeña estantería en la pared más alejada y una vitrina con diferentes tipos de licores. El suelo estaba enmoquetado y al caminar sobre él era como caminar sobre algodón suave. La habitación era ligeramente oscura. Y desde la ventana que no era especialmente grande se veía casi la totalidad del lago, pero a penas nada del verde del césped. Severus recorrió la habitación con la mirada asombrado por lo acogedora que parecía. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una tercera puerta.

- ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta?

- Tu cuarto.- los ojos oscuros de Snape s abrieron desmesuradamente y miró sorprendido a Dumbledore.

- Los días se le hacían largos e insufribles en la enfermería así que un cambio de aires le vendrá bien.

- No puedo quedarme aquí, en Hogwart. ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí?

- ¿Qué le parecería ser mi nuevo profesor de pociones?

Snape no contestó. ¿Profesor él de pociones?

- No puedo ser profesor

- ¿Por qué no? el sueldo no está nada mal y no gastará en su casa.

Miró a Dumbledore con perspicacia. Y se puso furioso

- ¿es la condición que le ha puesto Fudge? Para que me soltaran

- Nada más lejos de la realidad Severus, muchacho, no seas desconfiado. Sólo te ofrezco una recompensa por los peligros vividos en la época de guerra estos dos últimos años. Creo que serías un gran profesor de Pociones.

- Pero a mi me gustan las defensas contra las artes oscuras…

- todo a su tiempo muchacho, no tengas prisa, algún día, de momento el puesto vacante es el de profesor de pociones Shulgron necesita un descanso y está dispuesto a tomárselo cuanto antes. Necesito cubrir ese puesto. ¿Qué me dices?

Snape No contestó inmediatamente. Aquello era mucho más de lo que había esperado esa mañana al despertar cuando no sabía ni que iba a ser de su vida. Se acercó a la puerta que llevaba a al habitación y se volvió a mirar a Dumbledore por si le pareciera mal que entrara allí. Sin embargo el mago el animó a entrar con un brillo divertido en los ojos azules e inteligentes. Aquella sala, era más de lo que Snape habría imaginado. Una enorme cama con de colores verdes oscuros y crema, con adornos palteados en las cortinas, alfombras que cubrían el fino suelo de madera pulida. Y una chimenea encendida recibiéndole con calor. Era más de lo que había tenido nunca. Volvió a la sala de estar y encontró a DUmbledore curioseando una figurita de cerámica con una bailarina. Un extraño adorno para la habitación.

-¿lo has pensado?

- eh…si

- ¿y bien?

- Si

- No parece convencido

- lo estoy me gustaría ocupar el lugar del profesor Shulgron, es más de lo que imaginé que tendría nunca. Pero… ¿por qué?

-Hogwarts va a ser como un hogar para usted. Aquí tiene trabajo siempre que quiera. Aunque si algún día…decidiera dejarlo no tendría mayor objeción. No espero que acabe como yo, sólo en el mundo. Además creo que merece este puesto, Profesor Snape.

Un resoplido burlón salió de sus labios. Que le llamaran profesor sonaba… absurdo, a penas tres años antes recorría esos pasillos como alumno.

-Severus- la voz de Dumbledore le trajo a la realidad- Poppy me ha comentado que has estado…ausente esta mañana. – Severus apartó la mirada y dio la espalda al profesor. Lo último que quería era que viera sus sentimientos en su cara al pensar en Lily.

- tenía algo que hacer

-no me ha parecido verte en el funeral. – comentó el director sin rodeos.

"maldito Dumbledore" tenía que enterarse de todo

- No he querido acercarme.- respondió secamente.

-Severus respecto al entierro, Lily habría querido…

- se muy bien que es lo que ella quiere. Me lo dejó claro hace tiempo.- espetó dejando muy claro que quería que la conversación terminase. Sin embargo Albus Dumbledore no era un hombre que se diera por vencido.

- las cosas han cambiado desde entonces Severus.

- Nada ha cambiado.

- ella ahora está sola, necesita en quien apoyarse.

- es la viuda de James Potter, y la madre de su hijo.

- ¿vas a renunciar a lo mejor de ti Severus?

- renuncié el día que ella pronunció el si quiero a otro hombre.

Dumbledore, le miró fijamente. Contuvo las palabras que quería decirle. Era joven, impulsivo y estaba terriblemente herido. Pero él sabía lo que sentía por Lily Potter. Y sabía que daría su vida por ella si hiciera falta. Sólo tenía que dejar que el tiempo curase las heridas y decidiera. Snape era un joven leal. Había jurado lealtad y lo había cumplido a consta de todos los riesgos contra su vida. Había estado a punto de morir por una mujer que no le quería, o al menos no tanto como él a ella. Sonrió con tristeza. Habría que dar tiempo al tiempo.

- Muy bien Profesor Snape, espero verle incorporado a sus clases en un par de semanas. No queramos que Poppy se nos eche encima por no cuidar de usted. Si necesita cualquier cosa sabe donde encontrarme.

* * *

**Aiss... ¿que? ¿cómo se os queda el cuerpo? Serguro que todas locas estais pensando lo mismo que yo... QUEREMOS COMPARTIR ESA CAMA ENOOORME CON SEV! :P en fin y quien no... ahora serio, como veis severus esta resentido por el pasado. Se echan de menos pero hay algo ahí que les impide estar juntos. ¿que pasará? **

**os parecerá tontería pero, me siento... super concienciada de que la historia tienen que quedarme lo mejor que pueda... muchas no os gusta la pareja y eso hace que sea un reto aún mayor. ni os imaginais la de veces que releí el capitulo para asegurarme de que estaba todo mas o menos decente. :) soy una quisquillosa...pero espero no haberos decepcionado. **

**AlezLopezGua: si? me alegra muuuucho que te guste! y que me digas que te gusta claro jaja :) mi intención es esa, lo que tenía que haber sido, la historia Justa para Snape, tanto sufrimiento... creo que no es justo. espero que te siga gustando!**

**Lisicarmela: Por supuesto y eso que Harry no es un personaje que me aporte mucho...me resulta dificil escribir de él porque tiene una forma de ser que no consigo ponerme en su lugar. Me puedo imaginar como actuaría Snape, como dumbledore, o otros personajes, pero no Harry, pero no haberle dejado en la historia no estaría bien. Al final el original va sobre la vida de Harry yo solo cambio lo que no me gusta :) jaja . gracias por el apoyo. BESOS!**

**Mama shimi: Ahhhh a ti te conozco ya (L) graaaaaaacias por la oportunidad Intentarñe que la historia siga siendo intersante para mantenerte enganchada :) aunque saliendo Snape en ella... es dificil no ser adicta. :)**

**Samanthablack30: jajaja Buenisima sencillamente. te agradezco que hayas sacado tiempo para los reviews, porque como sabes espero impaciente la continuación de tu historia de la cual estoy enganchada jajaja. sirius snape siempre serán un problema, pero nada q Nuestro Sev no pueda solucionar. y tu amada u adorada Evans...( ¿ o quizás la odiabas? jaja) no va a defraudarte, o intentaré que no lo haga o seré yo la que reciba también crucio. **

** 73: jajajjaj muchiiisimas gracias me alegra que el capitulo te enchachara. seguro que consigo de alguna manera que no puedas ser capaz de odiar tanto a esa pelirroja :) MUUUAKKK**

**Luna White 29: tooodas tenemos ese problema de perdonar a Lily por hacer daño al pobre sev. Y sinceramente por mí sería yo la que le consolara jaja pero también he querido darle la oportunidad a la pelirroja. me alegra muchisimo que te guste la historia de verdad. Mil gracias por comentar, intentaré que siga gustandote tánto o más. **

**Lun Black: sabes que me gusta demasiado severus como para privarle de su final feliz. será muy muy muy muy feliz. Tendrá sus piedras en el camino, pero jamás voy a ser malvada con el :) espero que te guste! MUAKK gracias por escribir. **

**Papillon69: otra que no le gusta la pareja jaja sois mayoría. voy a tener que esforzarme muuuuuuuuuucho para que acepteis al menos un poquito pequeñito a Lily... espero que te siga gustando. Muchiiisimas gracias por comentar. :) MUUAK!**


	3. Agosto de 1994

******GRACIAS A TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODAS POR VIESTROS REVIEWS! **

**SOIS VOSOTRAS LAS QUE ME DAIS FUERZA!**

**Trece años más tarde**

**Agosto de 1994**

El sol veraniego bañaba con su luz clara la hilera de casas de la urbanización, haciendo que sus jardines fueran especialmente verdes y frescos a pesar de que el verano pronto llegaría a su fin. Sirverdale era la zona de residencia de una pequeña comunidad mágica que convivía con los muggles en Quite Sherlter una zona rural cercana a Exeter.

El numero 6 tenía su césped especialmente cuidado, las paredes azules de la casa no tenían ni una mota de suciedad y desde el interior salía el dulce olor a Pasteles de pasas.

Una mujer pelirroja, alta y delgada subía por las escaleras de aquel número 6 aún con el mandil de dragones puesto.

- ¡Harry! Son las once de la mañana y hay que recortar el césped. ¿Cuándo piensas levantarte?

LA mujer golpeó la puerta y sonrió con benevolencia. El verano pronto acabaría y Cuando su hijo volviera a Hogwarts tendría que madrugar para las clases. Pero tampoco era cuestión de que se levantara tan entrada la mañana.

Retiró el pastel del horno y lo espolvoreó con azúcar. Olía estupendamente. Alguien tocó a la puerta y ella se quitó el mandil para atender a quien fuera. Al abrir la figura atlética de Su Amigo Sirius Black estaba en el porche de la casa, sonriente.

- Hola Lily- aspiró por la nariz y se asomó al interior de la casa.- veo que llego a tiempo para un segundo desayuno.

La pelirroja sonrió y le dio un beso de bienvenida. Desde que ella y Harry se habían ido a vivir a aquella urbanización hacía doce años vivían separados. Sirius había Preferido vivir en Londres en un pequeño apartamento "para solteros" como decía él. Lily sospechaba que eso significaba que allí nadie le molestaría cuando estuviera con las chicas que se llevara a su casa. Pero eso no impedía que todos los meses hiciera una visita más o menos larga a La mujer de su mejor amigo y a su ahijado. En verano, cuando Harry estaba en casa, pasaba mucho más tiempo con ellos. Aunque Lily no tenía muy claro que Sirius fuera una buena influencia para Harry, al menos no del todo.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry?

- aún duerme, anoche estuvo leyendo hasta tarde.

- tiene que coger energías para volver a Hogwarts.

- no creo que sean energías lo que realmente necesita. Suficiente ha hecho ya estos últimos años…y pensar que le asustaba ir.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y arrugó la pequeña nariz con gesto de desagrado. Las "heroicas" tonterías de su hijo en los tres últimos años de colegio le habían costado más de un disgusto. No le gustaba que Se hablara del tema.

- Oh vamos, sólo son chiquilladas. – comentó Sirius al ver su gesto

- Incentivadas por los objetos que _**tú**_le has regalado. No creo que sea una chiquillada enfrentarse a un basilisco.

- solo fueron un par de tonterías. Un mapa para que no se perdiera y la capa de su padre.

- Una capa para saltarse todas las normas.

- La capa con la que James y tú os escapabais por las noches.

- eso es diferente, nosotros…

- Lily… déjale que disfrute. No ha pasado nada, Dumbledores es el director del colegio. ¿Qué podría pasar? Por cierto, esto estaba en el jardín.- Una pequeña lechuza ululaba alegremente en la manaza de Sirius. Era tan pequeñita que resultaba muy mona. En su pata llevaba atada una carta dirigida a Harry.

- le daré algo de comer. Seguro que será de su amigo Ron.

La mujer pelirroja apartó un mechón pelirrojo y puso dos tazones en la mesa para que desayunaran ahijado y padrino juntos; Y dio chucherías a la pequeña lechuza que gorgojeaba feliz por haber llevado bien el encargo.

Sirius la miró revoloteando por la cocina mientras preparaba todo. Lily era una mujer aún joven y muy guapa. Cada año que pasaba le sentaba mejor. A penas aparentaba la edad que tenía. De seguir así Harry pronto parecería más su hermano pequeño que su hijo. Pero ella a pesar de haber pasado trece años de la muerte de su marido, no lo había remplazado por nadie en su corazón ni en su cama. Había intentado convencerla mil y una veces de que razonara y rehiciera su vida. Pero ella respondía incansable que no necesitaba complicarse, y que todo llegaría a su tiempo. Para un hombre como él, de deseos carnales desmedidos, no existía una vida sana y feliz sin el placer de una mujer en la cama. Le habría demostrado a Lily la magia del sexo de no ser porque entre ellos no había ningún tipo de química o atracción. Que hubiera sido la esposa de James, había matado todo su deseo hacia ella, a pesar de que fuera una mujer preciosa. Algún día asentaría su cabeza con una mujer como Lily, dulce, guapa y alegre, pero si tenía algo seguro sobre esa mujer es que no sería ella.

Harry apareció por la puerta aún somnoliento, con las gafas torcidas y el pelo más revuelto que normalmente. Había pegado un estirón ese verano, pero aun le quedaba por crecer. Verle le recordaba los viejos tiempos con James.

- ¡Sirius! Dijiste en tu carta que no te vería hasta una semana.

- lo se pero tenía algo de tiempo para pasarme por aquí. – Sirius trabajaba para Gringotts y su ya de por si enorme fortuna heredara de su familia, se había incrementado en los aquellos años. Aunque él seguía fiel a su estilo rebelde de motero.- vamos a desayunar. Huele delicioso.

Harry se sentó y leyó la carta de su amigo Ron.

- Mamá vienen a buscarme el viernes por la tarde.

- ¿a buscarte?

- Los Weasley me han invitado a ver el mundial de Quidditch Irlanda – Bulgaria.

- eso es fantástico. Pero podrías haberme dicho que querrías ir, yo te habría conseguido entradas. – comentó Sirius al ver la emoción de su ahijado.

- déjalo, tiene más emoción ir con los amigos. – Añadió Lily sonriendo.

Cuando acabó de desayunar Harry se escapó para organizar sus cosas y llevárselas a casa de los Weasley cuando fueran a por él. Sirius ayudó a recoger la cocina.

- Podías haberme dicho que quería ir. Podríamos haber ido los tres.

- No podré ir- aclaró ella- trabajo ese día. Hay mucho alboroto en el ministerio, ya sabes para organizar todo. No solo los mundiales.

- si, ya me he enterado. Pero aún así. Me habría gustado poder llevaros. Se que te deben días libres.

- Sirius, Harry se hace mayor. Entiéndele, quiere ir con sus amigos a ver el mundial. Será muy emocionante para él acampar con sus compañeros de clase. Los weasley son tan numerosos que resulta muy entretenido estar con ellos.

- pero yo soy su padrino, puede pedirme lo que quiera…

Lily acarició con ternura la mejilla de Black y sonrió.

- No vas a dejar de ser su padrino y un padre para él. Siempre has estado a su lado, y el lo sabe. No quiere echarte de él. Solo está creciendo. Los dos tenemos que entender que Harry ya no vendrá a nuestros brazos cuando le llamemos como hacía cuando aprendió a andar. Te quiere. Eso no lo olvides. Sólo que ahora prefiere a sus amigos para ciertas cosas.

- no será que sale con esa tal Hermione.

Lily soltó una carcajada divertida.

- lo dudo.

- igual ha salido a su padre y se parece a su padrino

- sólo espero que no…- bromeó ella.

Aquella tarde una vez hecho el equipaje Sirius pasó tiempo con su ahijado mientras Lily acudía a una llamada urgente del departamento ministerial para el que trabajaba. Al parecer habían descubierto un alijo de contrabando de pociones prohibidas en reino unido y tenía que estar allí. Sirius y Harry aprovecharon para comer dulces, charlar sobre banalidades y al final de la tarde se entretuvieron con ajedrez mágica. A Harry le pareció un gran momento para comentar lo que le venía preocupando desde hacía tiempo.

- Sirius ¿sabes si las cicatrices producidas por maldiciones duelan?

- ¿cómo? ¿te ha dolido?

- si es… una sensación extraña. Me pasó el otro día. Tuve una pesadilla… no recuerdo muy bien de que- mintió al ver la cara de preocupación de Black. – el caso es que fue una molestia tonta.

- Lo cierto es que no hay muchas cicatrices como la tuya Harry. Pero podemos investigar si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo.

- bueno no es algo que creo que deba preocuparnos.- comentó el muchacho,

- pero que tampoco quiero dejar pasar- comentó su padrino mirándole con curiosidad. El joven mago asintió.

- sólo no se lo digas a mamá. Ya se asustó muchísimo cuando se enteró de que hablaba pársel en segundo año. Me gustaría que ella no se preocupara por mí.

- No puedo prometerte eso Harry. Es tu madre, y te quiere. Tiene derecho a saberlo. Esperaré a que tú no estés para que no te maree. Pero se lo contaremos ¿vale?

- si vale, seguro que es una tontería.

- si seguro- añadió Sirius pero su voz no parecía tan convencida como sonaron sus palabras.

Harry se marchó al día siguiente con la familia Weasley. Lily adoraba esa familia numerosa. Le encantaba el buen ambiente de desprendan. Había hecho buena amistad con Molly Weasley y a Arthur le conocía del ministerio. Envidiaba la relación que tenían sus hijos. Ojala su hermana y ella se llevaran al menos bien. Trece años y a penas unas pocas cartas era todo lo que le quedaba de Petunia Dursley. Y que se hubiera casado con aquel grandísimo idiota Muggle sólo hacía más difícil su relación. Desde su punto de vista era una pena. Sabía que petunia tenía un hijo casi de la edad de Harry, podrían haber sido buenos amigos.

Sirius a penas se quedó un par de días más para ayudar a Lily con los libros que tenía que comprar para su hijo para ese cuarto año de colegio. Y la ayudó a escoger la nueva túnica de gala que necesitaría. Pero los asuntos de Gringotts le llamaron antes de lo previsto y tuvo que marcharse.

- ¿seguro que no quieres venir a Londres conmigo? Estaré fuera unos días, el apartamento te vendrá bien para ti sola. Esta casa es demasiado grande para una sola mujer.

- estaré bien. Pasado mañana cuando acabe el alboroto de los mundiales veré a Harry, vamos a pasar unos días en la madriguera antes de que se marche.

- como quieras… eh Lily- el mago se rascó la nuca sin saber muy bien como sacar el tema sin ser demasiado brusco.- Harry me comentó el otro día algo a cerca de la cicatriz. Al parecer le dolió la otra noche.

La pelirroja le miró sorprendida.

- ¿cómo que le dolió? ¿la cabeza?

- no, más bien solo la cicatriz. No como algo continuo sino sólo puntual. Al precer no es la primera vez, pero esta vez estaba relacionado con un sueño.

- ¿Qué soñó?

- A tanto ya no llego. Creo que no quería preocuparme. Ni a ti.

- ¿Por eso no me lo contó? Ese niño tonto, cuando le vea se lo dejaré bien claro. Soy su madre y quien puede ayudarle.

- se lo contará a sus amigos.

- pero yo soy su madre…

- entiéndele, hay cosas para las que los amigos dan mas confianza.- la cortó con voz en falsete.

Lily gruñó cuando él beso la mejilla para despedirse y se dio media vuelta con gesto burlón. Nunca cambiaría.

La noche de los mundiales Lily volvió de su trabajo más tarde que nunca. El evento, por importante que fuera, no había sido suficiente para que el volumen de trabajo disminuyera. No había podido parar en todo el día. Para colmo su ayudante había pedido el día para ver el partido de quidditch y había tenido que rellenar todo el papeleo ella sola.

Se llenó un vaso hasta arriba con zumo de calabaza y sacó un poco de comida que le había sobrado de la noche anterior. Estaba tan cansada que no sentía hambre, pero habían pasado demasiadas horas desde la última comida y no quería irse a la cama en ayunas. Conectó la radio el canal "corazón de bruja" para llenar el espacio vacío de la cocina y no sentirse tan sola. No había tomado el primer bocado de carne cuando la música se interrumpió por la voz de una locutora dando una noticia.

"_interrumpimos nuestra emisión para dar una noticia de ultima hora. Al parecer un grupo de mortifagos ha paseado por la zona de acampada de los mundiales. Desconocemos aún los daños que han podido causar o si ha habido alguna victima pero…"_ la conexión a la radio se cortó cuando el aparato cayó al suelo con un estrépito por el brusco movimiento de la mujer. Lily intentó conectar otra vez la radio pero fue imposible. Sus dedos temblorosos no consiguieron encontrar la señal. Dejó la radio en la mesa y la cena a medio preparar y con el bolso de la mano y los zapatos a medio poner salió de la casa en estampida.

Dado que Sirius estaba fuera y que la zona de acampada de los mundiales estaba especialmente protegida, lo único que la aturullada mente de La pelirroja consiguió aclarar fue que su mejor destino era la madriguera.

Molly Weasley y ella habían congeniado desde el primer día que habían ido a dejar a sus hijos al colegio. Harry había chocado su jaula sin querer contra la de ron y al pedir disculpas agradeció que la menuda mujer pelirroja no la mirara a ella o a su hijo como los otros padres, cual monos de feria. El hecho de que Harry y Ron fueran tan buenos amigos sóo había hecho que pasaran bastante tiempo juntas entre cenas, comidas y el tiemp que su hijo solía pasar en verano con los Weasley. Era una familia de magos sin perjuicios y habían acogido a Harry y a ella como parte de la familia.

Cuando llegó a la madriguera la mujer salió a recibirla varita en mano y apreció su gesto de alivio al ver de quien se trataba.

- Lily, pasa querida.

- sabes algo?

- Nada. No hago más que pensar que ojala estén bien.

- ¿a que hora tienen el trasladador?

- habrá que esperar. No creo que lleguen hasta el amanecer.

Molly y ella habían pasado la noche ansiosas, en silencio cabeceando en un sofá de la madriguera esperando que su familia llegara sana y salva con el amanecer.

Lily frunció el ceño al escuchar unas pisadas fuera. Sus ojos, cerrados por el cansancio, estaban pegajosos y secos, por lo que le molestó especialmente cuando parpadeó al oír el ruido de pisadas cada vez más cerca. Se incorporó del raído sofá con un dolor de cabeza y cuello terrible. Parpadeó alguna vez más para lograr que sus ojos se humedecieran y se asomó a la ventana, donde las siluetas de los Weasley se recortaban contra la luz aún tenue del amanecer. Salió corriendo para buscar a Harry. Y le encontró el último junto a su amigo Ron. Parecía realmente agotado, y no se quejó cuando le abrazó con fuerza. La rodeó fuerte con sus brazos y supo que nada más en el mundo importaba si su hijo estaba bien.

- ¡Arthur! – Molly Weasley corrió hacia su marido para abrazarle también.

Afortunadamente a ninguno le había pasado nada.

Molly preparó el desayuno. Era la única que se sentía con fuerzas para moverse. Los demás estaban demasiado cansados, por el madrugón y Lily por la angustia que había pasado. Preparó todo en la mesa del salón y se sentaron juntos a compartir lo que sabían de aquella noche.

- ¿estas bien Harry? – le preguntó Lily a su hijo al sentarse junto a él. Arthur les había explicado paso por paso lo que se creía que había pasado aunque había muchos cabos sueltos.

- si mama, tranquila.

- Gracias al cielo que estáis bien- murmuraba Molly angustiada- Ha sido una pesadilla para nosotras esperaros aquí. EL profeta contaba unas atrocidades… Hablaba de la vuelta del pasado

- solo ha sido un grupo de Mortifagos que han querido dar el espectáculo.

- Han invocado la marca Arthur...

- Rita Skeeter siempre mete las narices más de la cuenta. – Añadió Lily – Probablemente mucho de lo que pone ahí no sea verdad.

- lo extraño es lo de la marca.

- No pudo ser la elfina. Ella no sabría hacerlo. – comentó indignada Hermione.

- El Señor Crouch no puede permitirse manchar su nombre Hermione. Es algo muy grave. Hoy por un momento todos hemos regresado al pasado, y revivido nuestras pesadillas.

Lily sintió un estremecimiento al ecuchar las palabras de Arthur Weasley. La luz verde la ráfaga de aire frío y el ruido ensordecedor, colapsó sus ía que el aire le faltaba. No quería recordar. Era como si retrocediera trece años todo aquello le recodaba a él. Y aún dolía demasiado.

Se levantó de la silla despacio intentando fingir que se encontraba bien cuando sus piernas se sentían como gelatina.

- tengo que volver al trabajo. Anoche, se me hizo tarde y dejé cosas sin hacer.

- Si- Arthur se levantó como ella- iré contigo. Tengo cosas que hacer también yo. Hoy será un día duro para todos.

Lily se agachó para besar a su hijo y intentár colocar su pelo revuelto.

- te veré cuando te vayas a Hogwarts, y así nos despediremos.

- Vale mama.

Le miró con ternura, pero el miedo atenazaba sus entrañas. Sentía que había algo que no iba bien. Que algo iba a agitar su vida y ese algo le recordaba su pesadilla particular.

**Octubre 1994**

El curso escolar había empezado en un mes de septiembre de lo más lluvioso. Y para colmo con el torneo de los Tres magos el año escolar se iba a complicar más de la cuenta. En el despacho del director Albus Dumbledore, intentaba poner las cosas en orden para recibir a sus anfitriones y que nada saliera mal.

- Las escuelas llegarán seguramente mañana. Creo que ya está todo preparado.

- nunca esta todo suficiente bien preparado- una figura alta y delgada vestida de oscuro, contestó desde la ventana contemplando la lluvia fría que golpeaba el cristal y las oscuras nubes del exterior.

- no creo que debamos preocuparnos.

- siempre pasa algo. No hay ningún torneo en el que no haya ocurrido alguna desgracia.

- no seas tan pesimista Severus…Quizá una copa de vino de elfo que me ha regalado Rosmerta te endulce un poco.

La figura oscura se giró con elegancia y declinó la oferta. Una copa de vino no era lo que iba a endulzarle la vida. Ni siquiera a separarle de sus pesadillas. Eso sólo lo conseguía el Whiskey de fuego, pero no quería probarlo en horario escolar.

– no podrá ser esta tarde cuando revise lo que me pidió de los archivos del torneo. Tengo una retención en mi despacho a las ocho.

- ¿Otra vez Harry?

El gesto de Snape se agrió al escuchar aquel nombre.

- no hoy no. Aun que he de admitir que motivos no me habrían faltado. Es tan insolente como su padre y un absoluto incompetente con las pociones.

- quizás solo veas lo que quieres ver.

- se muy bien lo que veo. Y creo que si no me consideraras competente a la hora de evaluar alumnos no sería profesor aquí en Hogwarts.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro del director. Severus, aún no era capaz de olvidar el pasado.

Phineas Nigellus Black apareció en el cuadro tras la mesa del director y carraspaeó para que los magos le hicieran caso.

- Profesor Snape, el Profesor Moddy le está buscando con bastante interés.

Severus Alzó la ceja y resopló casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¿es para algo importante?

- Algo a cerca del alumno Malfoy

- Lo que pasa es que lleva tiempo buscando la escusa perfecta para encontrarse cara a cara conmigo, para recordar…- la amargura en su voz se reforzó con su gesto.

- Son cosas del pasado Severus.- intentó recordarle Albus.

- Que él se esforzará en retomar. No entiendo cómo has elegido a _Ojoloco_ Moddy para el puesto.

- me pareció lo correcto. Necesitaba el favor de un amigo. Y Hogwarts era el lugar perfecto para él este año. - Snape Bufó y se encaminó a la puerta del despacho. Moody se había llevado su deseado puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras- Una ayuda extra nunca viene mal.

- Lo que tu digas… estaré en las mazmorras si necesitas alguna cosa. Voy a reencontrarme con ese _Viejo_ _amigo_ tuyo.

Dumbledore suspiró al sentarse en su silla de cuero acariciando a Fawkes mientras veía a Severus salir de su despacho. Suspiró apenado. En realidad, no era por Moody , su pasado le había perseguido todo aquel tiempo. Y aún después de catorce años le seguía haciendo infeliz.

* * *

**hola a todoooooooooos! siento haber tardado tantisimo en reaparecer, pero el verano es una mala época para mi concentración porque tengo menos tiempo libre. si, se que es la epoca de vacaciones, pero yo aprovecho para trabajar el doble, asi que cuando tengo ratos sueltos estoy tan cansada que no me apetece escribir. para colmo esta historia tenia este 3 capitulo escrito y me gustaba tan poco que lo borre entero y lo reescribí adelantando la historia 14 años despues de la caida de voldemort. una locura, puede... pero así podré aprovehcar todos los personajes de jkrowling, y es que , que queréis que os diga, una historia sin ron, hermione, hagrid,los weasley... no es na historia de harry potter al menos no para mi. por eso lo cambié. espero no haberos decepcionado mucho, porque este cap tb es de introducción, el próximo sera mucho mejor y ya lo tengo empezado. deseadme suerte! :) **

**acepto cualquier tipo de critica jajaj besos mis niñas y niños si los hay **

**nos leemos!**

**mama shimi : hola! he vuelto! como ves ya no viven en la casa black :P al pasar tanto tiempo desde lo sucedido he querido que sirius y ella tengan vidas separadas. **

**papillon69: siento haber tardado tanto, pero el verano es una mala época para escribir como ya he dicho. :) me alegra saber que te gusto leer el capitulo. Se que sev es un cebo muy bueno pqara vosotras mis lectoras jajajaj :P con lo fantastico que es... aisss... espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también. en el próximo haré que salga mas severus. besos!**

**alessa-vulturi: jajaj vale se que lily no lo ha hecho muy bien. elegir a James en vez de a severus puaj, que locura... pero ahora es una oportunidad para los dos. sin embargo acepto que odies a lily jajja intentaré que te caiga mejor . **

**samanthablack30: jajaj uff uff me va a costar que no odies demasiado a lily eh? jaja sabes que le va a costar. sev no es un hombre facil, y mucho menos después de todo lo que sufrió, quiero que se asemeje al hombre que yo imagino leyendo los libros originales. espero que este cap tb te gustara. besos!**

**AlexlopezGua: me alegra que te gustara. espero que este cap tambien! nos leemos!**

**angel del amanecer: me elegra tantisimo que te enganchara. la verdad que tampoco leí nada a cerca de esta pareja. bueno si, una historia que recomiendo a todas se llama lirios para el príncipe, y también es preciosisima. pero yo quería escribir algo que pudiera ser real. cómo habría sido la vida de ellos dos si hubiera sobrevivido lily. quiero que se den una oportunidad. por supuesto todo a su debido tiempo. de momento espero que os guste a todas. **

**xerex eli: jaja tu lo has dicho, la jefa es la jefa y severus ama a lily, y la verdad, probablemente fue el mejor final que ese libro pudo tener. me recuerdo llorando como una tonta viendo como severus expresaba su amor por lily en recuerdos... aisss, espero dar un giro a la vida de esta pareja. :) y que te guste. besos**

**sicodelik17: :) me alegra que te guste. tardaré como ves en actualizar pero de todos modos haré porque te siga gustando. un beso**

**GRACIAS A TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODAS POR VIESTROS REVIEWS! **


End file.
